Young and Beautiful
by byronsar
Summary: Maximum Ride helps Percy and his friends when they are in danger. When they take her back to camp, will she be a demigod, or will evil want her more than they want the others?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is the start of my fourth story! Yay! Read and Review! I need Reviews to know if I should go on with this story.**

* * *

**Max POV**

The strong wind blew my hair in all different directions. It was cold up here, but that's what made it so beautiful. 10,000 feet above the surface of the Earth, the highest I ever attempted to reach. My shirt flipped around me. As I extended my arms, I felt at the top of the world. My beautiful features glinted as the morning sun shined on them. Being only 14, I have time to see everything. I don't take that chance. I am Maximum Ride. The strongest of my kind.

I've always lived alone. Never with another person, never stayed in the same place for more than two weeks. I have wings. That's what makes me unique. I've never let anybody see them, I'm not the kind of person who wants all kind of attention. I looked down and studied the ground below me. Rolling plains struck me with their lush greenness. I decided to take a brief stroll. I struck the ground with so much force, I made a two foot hole in it. I looked up. Something had caught my eye. It was a silver glint in the distance. I adjusted my vision. My great vision picked up on what looked like... swords. Swords

? I went to take a closer look. When I was getting closer, I hid behind a nearby tree. It was thin, but me being the size I am, No one could see me. I tucked in the parts of my wings sticking out. I looked to were the swords were. I noticed it wasn't just swords. It was people with swords. The people looked about my age. But what really caught me off guard, were the monsters. I looked closer. Wait, those aren't monsters...There...Erasers!

Before I jumped into action, my senses kicked in. I stayed were I was. I studied the figures. Two were boys. One was a girl. The girl had blond hair. She was pretty tall, maybe taller than me. When her head turned a bit, I noticed her sparkling gray eyes. The boys were less impressive. One boys was sort of short with a beard and small horns sticking out of his head. He also had goat legs. Goat legs? I'm not even going to ask. The other boy was about my height. He had blond-brown hair and green eyes. I heard the taller boy shout:"Annabeth! What are these? I don't think we can beat them!" Don't think you can beat them, Eh? Well lets just see what I can do.

* * *

**If a bunch o people comment, I put up a new chapter really quick! You can get a cookie too! (::)**

**-byronsar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I want to thank Sweetest Spell. I loved your review! Thank you Leviosa12 for commenting on my birthday! Yay!**

* * *

**Max POV**

I sneaked up behind the Erasers. I was 5 feet away when the both stepped back. I swung out my legs and knocked them to the ground. I ran over to the kids a turned to face the Erasers. One stayed on the ground, while the other one shot up to his feet. I studied his face. He looked like a regular Eraser, but I noticed the difference in the scar that ran through his eye."Ari."

"What are you doing here?" He chuckled."Why, little Max, I am still a monster. I seek demigod blood also." _Demigod blood?_ I ignored that comment."The real question here Max, Is why are you here?" I narrowed my eyes. I aimed a kick at Ari's face. I hit him in the side of the head and he fell to his knees. I walked over to him."Max. I one last thing for you." Before I could react, His fist shot out and slammed into me at full force. The ground rushed up to me and everything went black.

* * *

**Percy POV**

After the girl collapsed, the monster did too. I rushed over to the girl's side. Max, I think it is."Who is she, Percy?" Asked Annabeth. I looked at her."I don't know. I've never seen her before in my life. Maybe we should bring her back to camp, you know, so Chiron can heal her." Annabeth nodded."Ok." said Grover."We are really close to camp. Do you guys think you can carry her?" Annabeth stared at Grover."Why can't you help?" "Because I don't have muscles." "Well you're the one with the woodland magic." "It won't help with this." I put my hand on my forehead.

"Guys, you've fought for a couple of days now, over things that don't really matter. Do you think you can wait untill AFTER we get Max back to camp? Assuming Max is her name?" They stopped fight and looked at me. The nodded."Good." I grabbed Max's legs. I looked at Annabeth and motioned towards Max's arms. She grabbed them and we lifted her into the air. Then we made are way back to camp.

* * *

**I promise that if you guys comment, the next chapter will come faster and will be longer! Comment fast!**

**-byronsar**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tee-hee. comments please!**

* * *

**Max POV**

I felt like my head was being split apart by the seems. I guess that's were the head-splitting headache came from. I opened my eyes to slits. My hearing wasn't at its greatest now, so all I heard was mumbles. My eyes detected lots of movement. It smelled like a doctor's office. Wait. _DOCTOR'S OFFICE?_ No, I can't be in the school. Ari and his friend were out cold. My eyesight and hearing started to get better. That's when I noticed I wasn't in the school. I saw the two of the three kids standing off to the side. In front of me was an older man cramped in a wheelchair. Beside me stood what looked like doctors, but also looked like... Kids? That's it, I've gone nuts.

I heard bits and pieces of things every once in a while. Some of which didn't make sense.

"Chiron, what if she's not?"

"If we do, she could explode!"

"More like implode."

"The Hermes cabin is full"

"Were will we put her?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"2 broken ribs, but she's healing awfully fast."

At that point I couldn't stand it anymore. I opened my eyes all the way and sat up. Instantly, pain filled my chest. I ignored it, I really needed to find out if I'm actually going crazy or not. Some Kid-doctors stepped back in surprise. The old guy looked stunned."What's going on?" I asked. The old guy and the kids in the corner exchanged glances. The boy nodded. The girl started whispering to the boy. Of course, I could hear all of it."Should we really tell her, Percy?""Annabeth, she made it across the boarders, she has to be one." The girl looked up."Your a demigod." she said without hesitation, as if she has waited to say it her whole life. It was getting more normal now."So I'm not going crazy." I mumbled. A kid-doctor scanned me with something. His face turned pale."Chiron." The supposed Chiron looked up."Yes?" The kid looked at him."She's fully healed. In less than ten minutes."

* * *

They had checked me like 20 times to make sure this is possible. I was starting to consider showing them my wings. Chiron sat back in his wheelchair and rubbed his head."How is this possible." He mumbled to himself. I made a face. The boy(Who I had figure out that his name was Percy) Noticed this."I-I think she knows." Percy said to Chiron. Chiron looked up."Do you really know, dear?" I nodded. He motioned for my to show them. I closed my eyes tightly. This was not going as planned. An idea formed in my head. My eyes opened and I looked at Percy. He studded my expression and seemed to know what to do."Can Max come with me?" Chiron was about to argue, but stopped himself. He looked at his lap."I-I guess."

Percy led me to what looked like a barn mansion(Yeah, I know it sound stupid, but I had to call it something). I walked up some flights of stairs and into a pretty big room. Had to check first."How long is this room?" I asked. Percy studied the length."I would say, Maybe, 20 feet?" I nodded."Ok, when you see this, please don't freak out or run of screaming. Or tell anyone for that matter. Ok?" He nodded. I gently took of my jacket and cover shirt. Only my under shirt had the slits in it. Percy looked very confused. I breathed in and closed my eyes. Then I extended my wings.

* * *

**Another Evil Cliffie! I've gone to the dark side!(It may have been for the cookies)**

**-byronsar**


	4. Chapter 4

**Comment for fast updates! And I WILL update fast if you do.**

* * *

**3rd person**

(They are eating dinner)

Ever so often, Percy would glance over at Max on the other side of the pavilion. She was extraordinary. Her wings were beautiful. They were white with brown spots about 2 inches apart from each other. Percy took a big bite of his big mac. He would keep wondering how she got those wings. She hadn't told him. He was glad he didn't have wings, or Zeus would kill him.

What was this camp for? Nobody had told Max, so she had no idea what she was doing. She was hanging of the edge of the bench at the so-called "Hermes table". There was probably more than 30 people at the table. Max wasn't hungry,(wow, not hungry?), so she didn't bother eating anything. Nobody saw her leave the table. Nobody saw her go into the woods. She just wanted to be alone.

**Max POV**

A tear fell from my already stained face. What was I sad about? Everything I guess, The change in lifestyle, all the people thinking I'm weird, everything that has ever happened to me. But I think it's one thing in particular. I did have a family once.

It was small, but I loved it like that. I had an awesome mom, a loving sister, everything you could ever want from a family. But all that changed. I had gone for a short flight. I lost track of time. Erasers had attacked the house while I was gone. The place had gone down in flames, with them in it. After the flames had died down, I had looked through the carnage. I had found their bodies, and hugged them tight. I had cried all night.

A rustle in the bushes brought me back to reality. I slowly got up and peered around." Who's there?" I called. A dagger impaled itself in the tree literally next to my ear. I took the knife out from the tree. I then threw it on the ground. I looked up to find someone standing in front of the line of bushes. He was tall, with dark black hair, black t-shirt, and jeans." I heard you crying," He said "So I came to see what was going on." Just that sentence made me think about everything all over again. I sat down next to the tree and started sobbing. I felt a hand on my back, rubbing it. He was saying things like "Shh" and "Don't cry" and "Everything is going to be alright". I think I liked this guy.

After awhile, my eyes had run out of tears. I kept my head in my hands though. "Who are you?" I asked. "Fang." The boy answered. I looked up." Well that's an...interesting... name." Fang chuckled." It is very interesting."

Me and Fang were sitting around the fire I had made. I secretly didn't want to go back to the camp grounds, but I think Fang had sensed that all ready." Who's your parents?" Fang looked up. He looked like there was something that he didn't want to tell me. He stared into the flames." Hades." My face expression must have looked pretty weird, because Fang laughed softly." Yeah, When everybody found out, they all started treating me different. Calling me names, avoiding me, all that kind of stuff. After a few weeks of that, I ran away into the woods. Nobody knew I was there, they thought I was murdered or something. Then some lunatic saw me during a capture the flag game and told everybody I was alive. I had run farther into the woods and survived there for about 5 years. That's how we got here. Do you know your parents?" I shook my head. I was kinda at a loss for words. We sat in silence for a minute." You should come back to camp." Fang looked startled." Wha-What do you mean?" I looked him in the eye." I mean, All the people who used to tease you have either moved on or are dead. It's the perfect time to come back. Plus, capture the flag is tomorrow night." Fang considered this. " Well, I guess I could come back."

**3rd person**

He felt frightened, scared, and emotional all at the same time. He didn't personally like the idea of going back to camp. Sure, this random girl that he just so happened to stumble across could be telling the truth. But she could also be telling complete lies. She walked through the woods feeling like a new person. She had to keep tugging on his shoulder to keep him moving, though, but it was alright. She personally loved the idea of him coming back. it made her life feel happy once again.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I've had some trouble making it longer, plus, I've been at camp for the past week and we weren't allowed ****to bring electronics. So I was suffering from major electronic loss. **

**-byronsar**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I need comments saying if you like the story so far or not! Please? Pretty please? I'll give you a cookie!(::)! Two cookies? (::)? Smiley Face cookie? (:)? ;P**

* * *

**Max POV**

As I predicted, nobody paid any attention to Fang, not even Chiron. Soon we were in groups getting ready to play capture the flag, Fang's favorite part. The groups were: Poseidon, Aphrodite, Ares, Hermes, and Athena. The rest of the cabins were on the other team. Soon the horn sounded and the game started. Fang was on offense so he had run off to look for the red team's flag. I, however, was on defense so I guarded our flag. We had hidden our flag in some trees so that If you knew it was there, you could find it with ease. I sat in the branches, waiting for trouble when Annabeth comes running out of the shrubs.

" Max! I'm putting you as emergency offense! Go! Get the flag!" She shouted up at me.

I leaped down from the tree and ran off. I tore through the tree at an outstanding speed. I finally stopped outside the perimeter of a clearing. In the middle is a large tower of boulders that look like a fist, and perched at the top was a large flag. I stepped forward and heard a branch crack under my toes. I quickly hide behind a nearby tree just as three boys emerge from the other side of the clearing. They looked around for a minute, then looked confused. The middle boy pulled out a bow and readied it.

" Are you sure you heard right? It could have just been the wind." Said the left boy.

" No, I'm sure I heard something." Said the middle boy.

I slowed my breathing

" It could've just been an animal." Said the right boy.

The middle boy lowered his bow but didn't seem so sure.

" Yeah, whatever." He said.

The middle boy turned on his heel and faded into the shadows, followed by the other boys.

I exhaled. This was going to be harder than I thought. I slowly got up and crept silently across the dirt. Just as I reached the boulders, one of the boys emerges and spots me. He shouts to his friends. I start climbing the rocks. I'm half way to the top when arrows wiz past my ear. I keep climbing. I clamp the flag in my hand and jump down. Right as my toes connected with ground, I start sprinting towards the creek. I ran, I could see the water rushing down the stream, then I feel excruciating pain in my left forearm. The pain was almost enough to make me fall over. Almost. As I jump the creek, I am greeted with cheers and shouts. Then the poison got to me. As I fall to the ground, the last I see is the dark-haired boy with a poisoned blade, stained with my blood.

* * *

**I'm really sorry guys, I was going to make it so much longer, but then I thought that this was a good cliff hanger. I'm really sorry! Also, I need suggestions on which godly parent should Max have. It needs to be a man because she already has her mom, so comment! :)**

**-byronsar**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey-o guys! We have a winner on who Max's parent is going to be! I'm not sure if I'll put it in this chapter or the next one, I guess you'll just have to wait and find out! **

* * *

**Max POV **

I woke to numbness. Everywhere. I moved my hands. Wait, was I even moving my hands? Yes, I was, I could only feel the sensation of me moving them. Then I noticed, I couldn't feel anything either. It was like someone was suspending me in air with nothing but the wind. I couldn't feel the warmth of anything, or the texture. All I could make out was the pressure of my skin against an object, and even that was faint. I opened my eyes to the tiniest of slits. First thing I noticed? My face was smushed against a pillow.

I faintly heard voices coming closer. I shut my eyes just as I made out the creak of the door opening. I suddenly felt pressure on my right forearm. The next second, My body had filled it's self with as much pain as it could handle, but the only thing I could do was groan. The pressure lessened.

Then I heard someone calling my name. I felt the pressure that was once on my front, shift towards my back. I opened my eyes again, only for them to be shot by a blinding white light. At first I thought it was the light fixtures, but then I willed my head to look up. Oh, of course this is the PERFECT time to be claimed.

I stayed still as Chiron injected me with a serum. He was impressed that I didn't yell out or anything when he injected me with it. I decided not to tell him I couldn't feel anything.

" How are you feeling now?" He asked

" Um, I can't feel anything at all, and I haven't been able to either."

He face paled. He seemed to think about this for a second, then he left the room. I decided to study my arm, bad chose. The wound was still bleeding, blood and puss. The puss wasn't its normal color though, it was green, like poison. The wound took up the length of my forearm and was about 3 cm long. Yuck. I turned away so I wouldn't get sick.

Apollo kids would come in an out of my room, checking over me, taking my temperature, ect cetera ect cetera. But every time they would do something like that, they would always grimice and go share their findings with the others. After about two hours of testing me, they let me rest so the can go look at the results. I couldn't sleep though, I was too busy thinking about what I might have. I stayed up the whole hour they were letting me sleep. After the hour, Chiron came in, sorrow written all over his face.

" We have found out what you were poisoned by." He said simply.

I looked at him, I gestured for him to go on. He nodded.

" Well, um, it seems that the person who poisoned you had constructed A blade made out of it. The poison is a rock, but it is very radioactive. We think that he made the blade hollow, then vaporized the rest and put it inside." He said. " Well, Max, you were poisoned by Polonium.

* * *

For those of you who don't know, Polonium is the 6th most deadliest poison in the world. It can kill you in a mere 3 weeks. So when Chiron told me the news, I started hyperventilating. He told me to calm down and I did, but I was still freaked out.

" You were only numb because we injected you with a numbness medicine. I was only supposed to numb you in the spot that we injected you with it, but I think you had an allergic reaction to it or something. That's why you were numb everywhere." He said " You don't feel the poison's effects until after about nine days, so you should be able to take part in your daily agenda. But we will keep a close eye on you. Tell no one that you were poisoned, tell them it was just a mere cut. We want.. your last days... to be calm." And with that he let me go.

At dinner, there was silence. Nobody talked, it seemed liked no one breathed either. They bearly touch their food. I didn't even eat my food. Every once in a while, I would catch Percy's eye, then he would look away again. Soon, I just got up from the table and went to my new cabin. Zeus' s cabin.

I sat on the roof of the cabin, thinking about today. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I stayed looking forward. Soon enough, the seeker just came around to the side i was seated on. When I caught sight of him, my eyes blazed with fury.

"You!" I screamed

" You poisoned me!" I had willed my voice to grow softer.

He shrugged, a smile playing on his face.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. But the correct ans is, I did."

He did it, Fang did it.

* * *

**wow. Talk about suspenseful. Just so you know, Max knew it was Fang the whole time, she just never saw him to tell him that. Please R&R! I want 7 reviews before I post the next chapter. I know I've given you guys some slack, but not this time! 7 reviews or more or you will never see the next chapter! Mwa ha ha ha ha!**


	7. Ok everyone

**Ok Every one, I just need two more reviews and then you get the next chapter. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**-byronsar**


End file.
